


I'm already dating your daughter (Shutaba Week 2021: Day 7)

by ilventoaureo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira's a mess and so is Futaba, Alt. Take on Sojiro Rank 10, Canon Compliant, F/M, Shutaba Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilventoaureo/pseuds/ilventoaureo
Summary: Shutaba Week 2021 - Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 24





	I'm already dating your daughter (Shutaba Week 2021: Day 7)

I always think about Wakaba on the anniversary of her death… but it's been a while since I visited. I've been so busy with the shop and all." Sojiro sighed.

"Among other things." Akira muttered.

Sojiro gave a cursory glare to Akira, the young man nervously chuckling. "Just trying to make light of the situation." He said.

Sojiro groaned. "No, you're right. It's not that. The guilt is what kept me from coming. I thought Wakaba would be angry with me."

Akira gave Sojiro a reassuring smile. "I doubt she'd be mad at you." He reassured the older man.

Sojiro looked Akira in the eyes and smiled back. "I know, but now that I managed to get Futaba over here, I can finally meet her with my head held high. I sure kept her waiting, but it felt good to tell her about how much Futaba's improved lately." He said.

At the mention of the girl, Akira gave a cursory glance over to the young hacker. She stood, humming to herself, obviously in pretty high spirits. Any time Futaba was brought up, Akira felt his heart flutter. While they had only been dating for around two weeks, the two of them seemed to hit it off quite well.

Sojiro's words quickly brought Akira back to reality. "Oh, I told her about you too." He said.

Akira smirked. "Only good things, I hope." He replied.

Sojiro chuckled. "Of course. To think that her research would be so closely related to your work as the Phantom Thieves. It's almost unbelievable." He said.

Sojiro sighed, yet again. "Huh, this is the first time the four of us are all together." His voice seemed to waver for a moment, but a prominent smirk returned to his face.

"Sojiro? What are you smirking for?" Futaba asked, as she made her way to the alter where Akira and Sojiro stood.

That certainly caught the older man off guard. "Err… This is what my real smile looks like." He quickly replied.

Futaba glared at Sojiro, before a smile made its way on her face. "I approve." She said.

That smile alone sent Akira over the moon. _'How can one girl make me feel this happy?'_ He thought to himself.

Satisfied with his answer, Futaba wandered off, walking down the center aisle of the chapel. She stopped half way down, something catching her eye.

Sojiro sighed, somewhat relieved. That's when his eyes lit up. "Oh, I have some good news. The family court gave me a call the other day. Futaba's uncle decided to retract his report." He explained to Akira.

Akira sighed with relief. "Well, I guess I've done a good job on my part." He said.

Sojiro smirked. "I figured you had a hand in that. If this happened a few months ago, I'd probably tell you that you were full of shit." He replied, letting out a chuckle. Sojiro sighed once more, returning his attention to Futaba, as did Akira. "I wonder if the day'll come that she goes out to be someone's bride." He said.

With Sojiro looking towards Futaba, he wasn't even noticing Akira's face slowly turning a bright pink. _'Well, I hope that maybe I can be that someone, but is now the time to be talking about marriage?'_ Akira thought to himself. Just the idea of Futaba in a wedding gown made Akira happy.

"I'm sure she'll make a fine lady either way. After all, she is Wakaba's daughter." Sojiro added.

"You still love Wakaba, don't you?" Akira questioned, the pink fading forcefully from his face.

"I guess I made myself that obvious, didn't I?" Sojiro chuckled, but quickly groaned once more. "Do all fathers have to go through this anxiety?" He added.

"I guess it's one of the 'joys' of being a parent." Akira replied, earning a 'hmph' out of Sojiro.

"Truth be told, I really just wanted to have you help out at LeBlanc. But you showed me so much more. You showed me that I have a family I need to protect. Not just Futaba…" Sojiro paused, glancing back over to Akira. "But you too."

"Well, I can't say I was expecting this kind of heart to heart, but I appreciate it, Boss." Akira replied

"I may not always be reliable, but feel free to come to me if anything happens. I'll be there for you, as family. And I'll teach you everything I can. You're a full-fledged man now. That might not be enough to return the favor, but it's all I can do." Sojiro finished, before looking back at the altar.

Akira sighed, feeling his bond with Sojiro reaching its maximum. He soon returned his attention to Futaba, _the_ love of his life. Who knew that getting a criminal record would have been so rewarding for him? He had teammates he could count on, he had allies he could trust, and he met his better half. Akira reminded himself to thank the man that put him in this situation. Who, funny enough, the Phantom Thieves had secured the palace's treasure route to a day ago.

"Hey, kid?" Sojiro's voice once more brought him back to reality.

"Sorry, what'd you need?" Akira questioned.

"There are some things that I'd like to discuss tonight, if that's alright." Sojiro said, his face unreadable.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "What in particular?" He asked.

"Well," Sojiro sighed "you're only going to be here for, what, another three and a half months. I'd like to discuss some important details with you before it's too late. When we get back, drop Futaba off and meet me back at LeBlanc, alright?"

Akira nodded. "Got it, Boss."

"Hey, what're you two going on about?" Futaba asked, making her way back over to the two men.

"Nothing." Akira and Sojiro replied in unison, before looking at each other, both of them chuckling.

Futaba shook her head, sighing. "Jeez, you two are more alike than I thought." She said, before yawning fairly loudly. "Sojiro, I crave sleep. Let's head home." Futaba added.

Sojiro nodded, as the three of them exited the church.

* * *

Returning to Yongen, Akira and Futaba made their way back to her home, the two of them making sure that Sojiro wasn't watching. When they were certain that they weren't being followed or watched, Futaba wrapped her arms around Akira, the petite girl grinning.

"So, did Sojiro give any reason as to why he allowed you to bring me home?" Futaba questioned.

"He wanted to talk about something relating to my leave in a few months." Akira replied, earning a groan from Futaba.

"Why do you have to talk about it now? You have a long while until you have to go, don't you?" Futaba pleaded.

Akira chuckled. "I know you can't stay away from me, but Sojiro made it seem important." He said, the two of them reaching Sojiro's house.

Futaba rolled her eyes. "Hmm. Fine, but you owe me." She said.

Akira smirked is signature Joker Smirk™. "Anything for you, my dear Oracle." He joked, as Futaba snickered.

"I'm holding you to that, Akira." Futaba replied, before leaning up towards Akira, knowing full well what she wanted. Their lips met for just a few seconds, their faces lighting up a rosy red. They parted, both of them staring into the eyes of the other. "Well, y-you should probably get going. You wouldn't want to keep Sojiro waiting, now would ya?" Futaba said.

Once more, the Joker Smirk™ flashed in Futaba's direction. "If it's you that makes me late, then I wouldn't mind in the slightest." Akira replied.

Futaba shook her head, but smirked. "No snarky comments, sir. Off you go." She said, shooing him off.

Akira chuckled. "Message received. See ya." He called, and with a wink, he was off.

Futaba just chuckled to herself as she made her way into her home. "That boy just can't get enough of me, can he?" She said to herself, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Akira returned to LeBlanc a few moments later, to see Sojiro sat at the bar, his expression unreadable, and Morgana, who sat to his left.

"Sit down, kid." Sojiro called to Akira, not turning to face him.

Akira looked to Morgana; whose expression warranted one of worry.

"Sorry, Akira." Morgana muttered, his ears down with guilt.

Sojiro simply sighed. "Part of me wishes I could understand the cat. But given his reaction to some of my questions, it seems like my suspicions are correct." He said, his voice sounding similar to when Akira first arrived in Tokyo, cold and distant.

Akira relented and sat down next to Sojiro, while Morgana leapt off the stool. "I'm gonna go take a walk. See you in a bit." Morgana called, exiting LeBlanc.

Akira twiddled his thumbs and sighed. "So, what's this about?" He asked, having a faint idea as to what Sojiro actually called him here for, but hoping that he was wrong.

Sojiro sighed and turned his head to Akira. "How long?" He asked.

Akira sat baffled at the older man. "Huh?" He questioned, bewildered.

"How long have you and Futaba been dating?" Sojiro clarified, his eyes narrowing at Akira.

Akira's eyes shot wide open, looking right at Sojiro with worry. "Uh, um, ah…" It took all of a few moments to bring the leader of the Phantom Thieves to a mumbling mess.

"As I thought." Sojiro muttered, the older man leaning back in his chair.

Akira recomposed himself a moment later and turned back to Sojiro. "H-How did you know?" He asked, equal parts curious and terrified.

"I've had my suspicions for a couple of days now, but tonight set my thoughts in stone." Sojiro explained, pausing for a moment.

He continued a moment later. "When we were at the church, I was saying to you to not 'get' with Futaba." Akira felt his body stiffen for a moment.

Sojiro continued. "Mainly due to the fact that you calling me Dad would be... odd. But you were in a world of your own. I saw the way you were looking at Futaba. There was a… certain look in your eyes."

Akira looked back at the older man; an eyebrow raised. "And how did you get the idea that Futaba and I are dating just from a look alone?" He asked Sojiro.

Sojiro sighed. "That look in your eyes. It was the same look that people said I gave Wakaba when she wasn't looking." He explained.

Akira stayed silent, letting the older man continue. "So, I've come up with two theories. Either you and Futaba are dating, or you want to date her." He paused, looking back at Akira.

"And judging by your reaction, and after talking with Morgana, you two are dating already." Sojiro finished, his familiar frown plastered on his face.

Akira and Sojiro both looked forward and sat in silence for a few moments, before Akira mumbled something under his breath.

"Huh?" Sojiro questioned, looking back at Akira.

"November 17th. That's when we started dating." Akira replied, sighing.

Sojiro blinked for a moment. "That was right before…" He trailed off, thinking back to the events of nearly two weeks ago.

Akira nodded, and sighed. "Yeah. Call me reckless for starting to date your daughter right before my big stunt, but…" He trailed off, getting the attention of Sojiro.

"But what?" Sojiro questioned, his expression softening.

"This was the thieves' biggest stunt. If I was going down, I wanted to go down with no regrets. And that also involved me getting something off my chest to Futaba." Akira replied.

Sojiro sighed, looking back at his ward. "And that was your feelings for her, right?" He asked.

Akira lithely chuckled. "Right on the nose as always, Boss." He replied.

Sojiro groaned, taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, and then put his glasses back on. "Look, your situation is a difficult one, that's for damn sure. A dead man and a shut-in dating."

Sojiro cast his gaze upon Akira for a moment, sighing heavily. "So long as you two don't try any funny business, you'll have my support." He said, a smirk crawling onto his face.

Akira simply sighed with relief. "Thanks Boss. I owe you one." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sojiro smirked back at Akira. "Just keep Futaba happy, kid. That's how you can thank me." He replied, looking down at his watch.

"Well," Sojiro groaned, standing up slowly "I should probably head back. Wouldn't want to worry Futaba for too long."

Sojiro slipped on his coat that hung off the chair and made his way towards the exit, telling Akira to lock up after he left. The teen nodded and watched as the older man left, seeing Morgana slip back inside. Akira locked the door and shut the lights off downstairs as he and Morgana made their way upstairs.

"So…" Morgana trailed off as the pair entered the attic.

Akira cocked an eyebrow. "So…" He parroted to his cat.

"Judging by you not being dead, I assume Chief took it well?" Morgana clarified, jumping on top of the bed.

Akira smirked, sitting down next to the cat. "More than well. So long as there's no 'funny business', Futaba and I are good." He replied.

Morgana sighed with relief. "Well, thankfully I didn't have to call Takemi to get your body cleaned up." He said.

Akira chuckled. "Yeah, good thing too. She might be open, but I'm not entirely sure." He replied, pulling out his phone, and opening up to Futaba's chat log.

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: i assume you want to know what boss and i were talking about right?_

It took Futaba all of three seconds to respond.

**HoneyOTU** _: nah, i was listening in on leblanc_

Akira rolled his eyes and shot back a response.

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: of course you were_

**HoneyOTU** _: so, it seems sojiro's good with us dating_

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: so long as we're clean_

**HoneyOTU** _: pshhh, that should be easy for us_

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: yeah, you're right, i can count on one hand the number of times we've kissed_

There was a pause in messages, before Futaba soon fired back.

**HoneyOTU** _: wanna swing by and increase that count?_

Akira smirked to himself. Futaba flirting with him definitely helped with his serotonin.

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: taba, let's wait until after we change shito's heart, alright?_

**HoneyOTU** _: fiiiine, but the longer you wait, the more you're gonna get_

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: isn't that a good thing?_

**HoneyOTU** _: that's the point_

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: good to know that i'm getting a good long-term investment out of this_

Akira paused for a moment, and chuckled to himself, before writing out another text.

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: god i'm sounding more and more like a dad_

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: and i'm not sure if thats a good thing_

**HoneyOTU** _: guess ya just want to move forward in the relationship_

Another pause, and Futaba fired back.

**HoneyOTU** _: which i'm not against_

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: do you want sojiro to kill me, taba?_

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: i narrowly escaped death_

**HoneyOTU** _: twice_

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: MY POINT EXACTLY_

**HoneyOTU** _: fair enough, and it's getting late at this point_

Akira sighed, glancing up at the time on his phone, reading it to be nearly 9:15 PM. Morgana would have an epiphany if he wasn't asleep in the next few minutes.

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: yeah, you're right._

**NastyCrimeBoi** _: see you tomorrow, taba_

**HoneyOTU** _: g'night, akira_

And with that, Akira plugged in his phone and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

One long drag on his cigarette later, Sojiro puffed out and sighed.

"Am I doing the right thing?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

He felt at odds with himself. On the one hand, Sojiro knew Futaba was in a delicate state, and at any moment, everything could come collapsing down around her. On the other hand, he knew Akira would do everything in his power to keep her from ever reaching that breaking point.

Sojiro scowled at himself, tossed the cigarette to the ground, and stamped it out.

"Damn it." He muttered aloud.

He heard footsteps approaching him, and lifted his head back up. His grey eyes locked with chocolate brown as they stared for a moment.

"Oh, Sakura-san. I didn't expect to see you here this late." Takuto Maruki hastily said.

Sojiro sighed. "It's fine, Doc. I had some things I needed to finish up at the shop." He explained.

Maruki seemed interested. "Is it too personal?" He questioned.

Sojiro glanced back up at the second story window, watching as the upstairs light turned off.

"I… it's hard to explain without going into detail." He sighed.

"I see." Maruki replied, looking deep in thought. "If you don't want to, that's fine."

Sojiro said nothing, opting to sit down on a nearby bench with Maruki. He pulled out another cigarette, holding it out for the doctor. Maruki politely declined, leaving Sojiro to stick it between his lips and light up. Sojiro took a drag of the cigarette and puffed it out a moment later.

"So," Sojiro began "this evening started off kind of… rocky. You've been told that the kid's still alive, right?" He asked Maruki.

Maruki nodded. "Kurusu-kun sent me a message saying that he was still alive after the 20th." He explained.

Sojiro nodded, continuing. "Well tonight, the kid, Futaba, and I went out to Kanda to visit Futaba's mother's grave." He stated.

Maruki said nothing, allowing Sojiro to continue.

"When we were at the altar, I had made an off comment telling him not to date Futaba." Sojiro paused, glancing back at Maruki, who was soaking in all of the information.

Maruki's eyes widened in realization. "Ah, I see." He simply said.

Sojiro grunted, taking another drag of his cigarette, and exhaling. "I told him that so long as he doesn't try anything funny with her, they were fine in my books." He stated, taking another drag.

Maruki thought for a moment. "But there seems to be something else, isn't there, Sakura-san?" He questioned.

Sojiro puffed out the cigarette smoke and sighed. "I just want to know if I'm doing any good by Wakaba." He sighed.

Maruki raised an eyebrow. "Wakaba? You mean Isshiki-san?" He questioned.

Sojiro nodded. "Yeah, Futaba's mother. You knew her?" He asked the doctor.

Maruki chuckled. "Well, we both studied cognitive psience, so Isshiki-san and I had worked together a few times." He explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Sojiro replied, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Sojiro breathed out and sighed. "I just see so much of myself in the kid. Same story with Wakaba and Futaba. I want nothing more than to be able to just ask Wakaba herself, then I'd be at ease." He said.

Maruki, once more, sat in silence, thinking over the information he was given. The doctor looked back at Sojiro and said "I feel Isshiki-san would approve of the two of them."

Sojiro's eyes lit up with amusement. "What makes you say that?" He questioned.

Maruki chuckled. "Just a hunch." He replied simply.

Sojiro blinked at the doctor, shook his head, and stood up.

"Well Doc, I know this isn't the usual environment for a therapy session, but thanks anyway." Sojiro said, tossing his cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

Maruki nodded. "Glad I could be of service." He replied, smiling.

Sojiro nodded, and turned around to head back home, before something clicked in his head and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Just one more thing, Doc." He said, turning back at the doctor.

Maruki raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Sakura-san?" He asked, curious.

"What are you doing in Yongen-Jaya this late at night?" Sojiro interrogated.

Maruki's eyes widened, before he quickly explained himself. "I needed some medicine for a migraine, and heard of a good medical practice in Yongen." He said, flashing Sojiro a small, paper bag.

Sojiro chuckled. "Takemi, right?" He questioned, as Maruki nodded in response.

"Supposedly another friend of Kurusu-kun's, from what I've gathered." Maruki said.

Sojiro nodded, turning back around, seemingly satisfied with Maruki's response.

"You should probably head back home Doc. The last train leaves in a few minutes." Sojiro called to the doctor, walking off around the corner.

"Will do, Sakura-san. Goodnight." Maruki called back, seeing Sojiro give him a backwards wave, before the café owner rounded the corner, and fell out of sight.

Maruki stood there, sighed, and turned back to Yongen Station, a grin forming on his face.

"I guess fate has a funny way of lining up sometimes." Maruki said to himself, slipping off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Maruki, why do you always get people to share their traumas when they don't want to. I love you, but you don't do that. Well hey, guess you didn't expect me here, did ya? I'm still working on Part 1, so don't worry too much. This was written a while ago as my take on Sojiro's Rank 10 if Akira/Ren was dating Futaba before hitting his Rank 10. Since it's Shutaba week, and with this being one of my favorite ships, I felt obliged to upload something. And before you ask, yes, this is going to be a part of a much larger fic. The plan is after Part 1's done, I'll be taking another break, and will start writing the rest of this fic. It'll probably be the same amount of time between Part 2 and Part 1. That being said, that's in the future. For now, just enjoy this one-shot-not-a-one-shot.
> 
> Cheers
> 
> -ilventoaureo


End file.
